1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a print control device, a printing system employing the print control device and a computer-readable recording medium storing printing program for modifying image data to be transmitted from the print control device to a printer.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a print control device such as a personal computer which is provided with an image data modifying module configured to apply a modifying process to image data to be input in a printer. Hereinafter, such an image data modifying module will be referred to as a filter. As examples of modification provided by filters, a page division for dividing a page of image into a plurality of pieces of image to be printed on a plurality of pages of recording sheet, respectively, a scaling for changing the size of an image to be printed on a recording sheet and the like have been known.